


lie me down upon the altar and worship me like a wounded animal kneel before its hunter

by MistressOfMalice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Rimming, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfMalice/pseuds/MistressOfMalice
Summary: Atsumu's laid bare for Sakusa, to worship and to own//Basically just soft, sakuatsu porn
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 206





	lie me down upon the altar and worship me like a wounded animal kneel before its hunter

Silken sheets slipped through Atsumu's whitening fingers, drenched with sweat and tears. Plump, berry-colored mouth hanging open, warm puffing breath slipping out along with quiet moans. The dim light of the bedroom, highlighting just the right places.

And Sakusa, oh so beautiful Sakusa, whose beauty rivaled Adonis, who's as cold as marble and as divine as the gods — _kneeling_ before Atsumu, worshipping him with his mouth and hands, maddening touch upon his burning skin. Pink tongue slipping out and licking the underside of Atsumu's dick, tracing the thick veins on the bottom, slowly going up and finally, finally tonguing the slit. “A-ah!” Atsumu can't help but let a loud moan slip out under Sakusa's ministration “Omiii, please...” Hearing that, something snaps inside Sakusa, swallowing Atsumu in one go. Atsumu lifted his body from the mattress in shock, relishing in the warm heat of Sakusa's mouth. “Oh god, oh god, Omiiii,” Atsumu moaned loudly as he keeps thrusting into the tight heat that is Sakusa's mouth. Sakusa is slowly pushed to his limits, nearly choking on Atsumu's dick as tears slowly roll down the sides of his face. The taste of bitter precum in the back of his throat, the heady smell of musk, and the heavy feeling of Atsumu's dick on his throat. It's all driving him crazy.

Sakusa released Atsumu's dick with a lewd pop, slowly climbing over Atsumu's body, laid bare upon the bed —effectively caging Atsumu's inside his arm. He captured the faux blond's lips in a fierce kiss, teeth clashing on teeth. Sakusa can feel it, can feel Atsumu's mind slowly slipping, and his control is almost completely gone. Biting down on his lower lips and slipping his tongue inside, tracing each and every one of his beloved's teeth. Panting, Sakusa withdrew from the kiss, hand gently caressing Atsumu's cheek as he watches him, face red and blotchy with tears running down his face. Looking at that million-dollar sight, He can help but trace the tear track with his tongue, drinking Atsumu's salty-sweet tears. “Omi, love, please, just-” Atsumu's words were cut off by a loud moan as Sakusa slowly stroked Atsumu's dick. “Please what, darling?” he whispered while stroking faster. His body arched from the bed as he shook “A-ah! Omi, Omi, Omi, please, fuck me into next week, fuck me until I can feel you leaking out of me during training session tomorrow.”

Hearing that, something deep inside Sakusa snapped. Acting abruptly, he scooped Atsumu's body and flipped him over, roughly throwing him into the mattress. Earning him a shocked gasp from his lover when he puffs his warm breath over the puckered hole, slowly licking his way in. Atsumu let out a scream when Sakusa suddenly inserts two lubed up finger alongside his tongue, scissoring him open. “god, god, Omi, please, I'm ready, just put it in me already!” He screamed loudly, eyes rolling to the back of his head, mind spinning because of the abundance of pleasure. Withdrawing, Sakusa slowly pulled his fingers out of Atsumu's hole, licking and sucking on his own fingers. This should've disgusted him, but that's not the case. The truth is, seeing Atsumu's laid all bare like this makes him wanna ravish him, mark him and parade it to the whole world, that Miya Atsumu belongs to Sakusa Kiyoomi alone.

Slowly slicking up his dick, Sakusa lined his dick along with Atsumu's entrance, rubbing the tip but still refusing to thrust inside, “Omi, stop teasing me al—Ah!” A loud moan cut off Atsumu's sentence as Sakusa's thrust up abruptly. Setting a quick and rough pace, Sakusa's pulled Atsumu's bleached blonde hair, causing him to arch his back higher, “Huh, you like this, don't you? What a whore.” He whispered on his ear while thrusting deeply, hitting Atsumu's prostate dead on. “Y-yes! Y-es, please, please use me as you like! A-ah!” His words were laced with moans. “And whose whore are you? Tell me, whose dick are you clenching your slutty hole around?” Fighting so hard to stay coherent, Atsumu gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white, **“Answer me”** Hearing that commanding voice, Atsumu can't help but rasp up, “Y-yours! Only yours, please, please, fill me up, paint my insides white!”

Flipping Atsumu to his back, Sakusa spread his legs further, as he thrust deeper, hitting his prostate each time, “Mmmh, Atsumu, I-I'm close,” Sakusa, his composure finally breaking, moaned out while making a gesture to pull out. Flat out drunk on pleasure, Atsumu crossed his legs behind Sakusa and thrust his hips back, meeting Sakusa's groin. Atsumu moaned out as he feels Sakusa's cock twitch inside of him, feeling each spurt of cum, painting his insides. God, he feels so full.

Pulling out, Sakusa fixed his stare on to Atsumu's panting form, his leaking hole, and still erect cock, and without a second thought, he swooped down and licked his own seed out of his hole while jerking Atsumu's dick. The dirty squelching sounds, coupled with the feeling of Sakusa's hand on his dick, is almost enough to drive him insane. “Ah! Ah! Omi, please, let me cum.” He desperately pleads. Seeing Atsumu's fucked out state, Sakusa can't help but be gentle, “Then cum darling, go on.” Hearing that, Atsumu's vision blinded white for a second, spurting glob of hot, white cum over his own stomach. Crawling up until his mouth is leveled with Atsumu's cock, Sakusa began taking the pink cockhead in his mouth, sucking out the bitter cum until none are left, until Atsumu's crying out of overstimulation, saliva smeared over his chin as he slowly pushed Sakusa's head away from his dick. “Mnnhhh, no, can't take it anymore...” He whimpered pathetically before passing out.

Smiling softly, Sakusa let go of Atsumu's dick and reached up to cup Atsumu's face, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. Seeing Atsumu's basked in the afterglow was like witnessing an angel on earth for Sakusa.

“Wait here, darling, I'll grab a washcloth and clean us up.” was the last words Sakusa uttered before he slipped out of the room, smiling like a lovesick fool.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first explicit work, so i'd appreciate feedbacks
> 
> this was also crossposted on my write.as and twitter (spacebacchante), if you'd like to interact more, come visit me on twitter!


End file.
